


Return to You

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Pre-Konoha, Secret Relationship, Top Izuna, bottom Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: "And I promise you, I will always return to you."OrTobirama and Izuna have been dating in secret for years, and not even their brothers aware about it.





	Return to You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta and English isn't my First Language so sorry if I confuse you here and there.

 

\- You are going to leave again?

 

Familiar voice spoke up from behind him and the taller male couldn't help but paused his hand for a moment before returned to his task - continued to cover his body with his clothes - things that was forgotten on the floor due to what happened yesterday. They knew this was how things is, something they could never change, in fact, they shouldn't even meet up like this, it was risky and if they were caught by their clans...well, he couldn't bring himself to think about that. A sigh left him, he soon turned over, met him in the eyes.

 

\- We have talk about this before...

 

As soon as he finished his task, he would closer to the man - his partner, his lover, but they both knew, the world would and should never know about this, about them. After all, they were supposed to loathe each other, to try and murder their opponent, instead of touching and feeling each other every damn month like this. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but sometimes, even the most logical man couldn't say no to what his heart desire, especial when his partner was like flame, burned him with everything the man had.

 

A hand moved beside his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, red gaze never left the onyx one. He heard about them, learn about their Clan and he knew, once the Uchiha fall for someone, they fall hard and give it their everything, but never think it would happen to him, to be loved by someone, especial when it was his enemy... Sometimes he wanted to laugh, sometimes he felt grateful for it, because he had always envied his brother, the man got to live the way he wanted, to be himself, while he had to be perfect, to be everything Butsuma wanted, and he knew, he could never love someone the way his brother does, nor loved by someone beside hid family. However, this Uchiha just came and changed his entire world, even when they were just brats that time.

 

\- Don't leave...

 

The dark-hair male, or rather, Izuna, requested. This wasn't the first time, and clearly it wouldn't be the last time. Was it wrong for him to fall for his enemy? Was it wrong to want and wish to tie him down, to make him his forever? No... Izuna knew he wasn't wrong, it wasn't their fault, never have and never will. He was the first to fall, and even though Tobirama was stubborn as hell, in the end, Izuna still manage to drag him down with him - into this hell, and yet, they both couldn't turn back, wouldn't go back. They fitted each other perfectly like a puzzle, and despite everything, they aware they could never let go of the others. But he knew, things could never be the way they wanted, fortunately, perhaps miracle really exist and they could try to hope. Izuna heard about it, how Madara finally think about Hashirama's request for peace, and as much as he disliked the Senju Clan for take away his brothers, it was time to move on, but that didn't mean he would forget about them. He just learn to accept it, and gave life a chance, gave them a chance.

 

\- I can't.

 

The answer wasn't a surprise, they talked about this many times before, with the same reactions, same answer. However, no matter how much he wanted, Izuna trust that he could never chain his lover down, nor lock him in this golden cage, Tobirama deserved to be free, after all, he believed that his lover would return to him. Leaned down from his position, Tobirama gave his lover a small kiss on lips. His lips were still swollen and red, his back still hurt and his ass still sore, despite all of this, deep inside, he couldn't ignore the small bubble of happiness, because Izuna was there, because they got to be together, even just for a quick moment. Red gaze became soften, the Senju ran his fingers on those beautiful dark locks, it was almost time for him to leave, and the next time they met it would be on battle field, where they would once again try to kill each other. However, night like this would happen again, because they couldn't stay away from each other for too long.

 

\- I promise you, Izuna, I will always return to you.

 

After all, they completed each other, and no matter how forbidden it was, they still loved the other with everything they have.

 

\- And I will always wait for you, Tobirama...

 

Sealed their promise with a long passionately kiss - which soon turned into lots of biting and groaning, as they hardly able to keep hands to themselves, especial when their lover just so gorgeous in their eyes and the fact everything was secret made it a little more kinky - not that they denied it. Only when their lungs were burning due to lack of oxygen did they part away, silver string connected their lips together, and honestly, Izuna wouldn't mind another round with Tobirama, not just because of the sex but because he loved to touch him, to be close to him, however, he knew it was time, they couldn't take the risk. Dazed by the kiss, yet, Tobirama still aware of how little time he had before he had to return, another quick kiss on, he pulled away, afraid that he might end up drowning them in feeling again.

 

Fingers hesitated to separate, both gazed at each other, and for that moment, the world seem to be forgotten, until the Senju pulled away, and the Uchiha could only watch. None of them speak a word, but their actions, their gazes, it were more than enough...

 

**_[Until the very next time]_ **

 


End file.
